


The Island is Changing

by ApollosBaby



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2020-11-23 03:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApollosBaby/pseuds/ApollosBaby
Summary: Aly was absolutely miserable at the college she'd transferred to. When Peter Pan comes to get her one night her life is flipped completely upside down. When she arrives she learns that the island and Peter are both changing; and why is Hook having dreams about a pair of green eyes?





	1. It's real?

I was having a hard time adjusting to life at the school I’d transferred to. So once again I retreated back into my books and writing and my imagination. One night I was on a walk around campus when a boy literally flew in front of my path, stopping me. “You are suspended off of the ground.” My eyes widened.  
“Flying, Aly. I’m flying.” The boy laughed at me.  
“And you know my name.” I blinked up at him.  
“You know mine too.” He grinned.  
I looked at him. “This has to be a joke.” He smiled and shook his head. Sitting cross-legged in the air. “You’re really Peter Pan?”  
“I’m really Peter Pan.” He grinned.  
“Why are you here?” I asked, half tempted to pinch myself.  
“I’m here to take you to Neverland.”  
“I- can I change first?” I looked down at what I was wearing. Peter laughed and nodded. “I’ll be right back.” I ran back to my dorm and pulled out my drawers. “What the hell do you wear to Neverland?” I pulled at my short hair. I finally agreed on a sports bra and a tank top and a pair of leggings. Peter met me outside my residence hall when I ran out.  
“Are you ready, Aly?” He smiled.  
“I’ve never been more ready for anything in my life.” My heart rate picked up and my voice caught in my throat from excitement.  
Peter landed in front of me and walked around me once. “Think happy thoughts.” He whispered before throwing pixie dust on me. I shut my eyes and thought of every time I’d been to Disney and I thought of Brenda. Brenda! Finally I opened my eyes again to Peter’s voice. “You can open your eyes Aly.” He laughed.  
“Oh my god!” I opened my eyes and saw I was above the roof of my dorm. “Peter I’m flying!” I squealed.  
“Level yourself out and you will be.” He folded his arms across his chest. Slowly I leaned forward and leveled myself out.  
“Peter, can we get my best friend?” I asked. “Can you find where she lives?”  
“Let’s go get your friend.” He smiled and flew off.  
“Peter, wait for me!” Jeeze I sound like Wendy. I kicked my legs and off I went behind my new friend.  
Flying was everything I ever imagined it would be. I had such a feeling of freedom that I had never felt before in my life. I couldn’t stop myself from smiling the whole time. Eventually I found myself outside an apartment complex and Peter pointed me to a window. I grinned and knocked. I heard footsteps and the blinds opened and I saw my best friend. I waved and smiled when I saw her jaw drop. She opened the window. “Alyssa what the hell? How?”  
“Guess who’s here.” I pointed over my shoulder. “Get in loser we’re going to Neverland.”  
“What is going on?” She blinked at me.  
“I just said, come on, get changed, we’re going to Neverland. Unless of course you don’t want to go.” I sat cross legged in the air.  
“Give me a minute.” She shut the window. I laughed when I heard drawers opening and closing and the window opened again. “I’ll meet you downstairs.” She shut the window again and a few moments later Brenda was standing below us. Peter flew down and gave my best friend the same instructions he gave me, and Brenda was next to me in the air.  
“Let’s go to Neverland.” I held out my hand, she took it and smiled ear to ear at me. Peter came back to us and we flew away, finally heading to Neverland.  
“What have you done, Alyssa Jean?” Brenda asked as she flew after me.  
“Convinced you to come on the adventure of a lifetime, Brenda Lauren.” I replied, squeezing her hand. “I just hope I’m not dreaming.”  
“Aly.” Peter said to me. “Grab on.” He stuck his ankle out to me. “Don’t let go.”  
“You heard the boy.” I told Brenda.  
“I’m just going to hold onto your waist.” She nodded.  
“Lucky.” I pursed my lips and did as Peter requested. Next thing I knew we were leaving the atmosphere and before I could ask how we were able to breathe we sped up considerably and flew straight into a flash of light. I let go of Peter’s ankle when I saw an island come into view, my jaw fell and my hand once again found Brenda’s. Peter directed us to a cloud to sit on and I was finally able to really take in the island below. It was everything I could have imagined and more and I felt tears come to my eyes. “It’s beautiful.” I whispered, hugging Brenda.  
“It really is isn’t it.” Peter puffed out his chest. “Activity on the Jolly Roger.” He took out his telescope and put it to his eye.  
“Brenda.”  
“Thank you for taking me away from my work.” She nodded, a blonde curl falling into her face.  
“Hook!” He exclaimed. My head snapped in his direction, he looked over at me and handed over the eye glass.  
I looked through it and panned over the ship until I found him: “Holy shit it’s Jason Isaacs!” I exclaimed.  
“Give me that.” Brenda took it from me and looked through. “He’s so old.”  
“Rude!” I looked at her.  
“Peter, they’re loading a cannon, they’ve seen us!” Brenda said.  
“Um, let’s go!” I got off the cloud and Brenda and I headed for the island while Peter said he’d distract the pirates. Brenda and I landed on the shore and I watched Hook fire at Peter. “Wow.” I breathed.  
“Don’t you even think about it.” Brenda looked at me.  
“What!” I looked over at her. “I wasn’t thinking anything!”  
“You were thinking Hook. Don’t, I can’t imagine he’s the same Hook as in the movies. He’s died and come back. Be careful.”  
“I’m not going to fly over and throw myself at him like right now.” I protested. “I’m not that dumb. I want to enjoy Neverland, not be immediately rejected by the guy I’ve loved my whole life.” I looked through my eyelashes at her. “Let’s go for a swim.” I took my shirt and leggings off and got in the water. Brenda followed soon after and the gunfire stopped. We swam for a bit before I noticed a dingy being lowered off the Jolly Roger. “We should probably go.” I said, stopping in the water. Brenda turned and saw what I was looking at.  
“Good idea.” We ran to shore, changed and ran into the jungle. “Where is their new hide out?”  
“How should I know?” I asked.  
Peter landed in front of us. “Good I found you, this way.” He took off again and Brenda and I flew up and followed him. I turned around and saw Hook in the dingy and pointing at us. I paused for a second and blew a kiss at him then followed my best friend and the boy. The three of us landed in a clearing and Peter pointed us behind a tree and after I was pushed behind it I fell down a slide with Brenda close behind me and landed in an underground room. “Welcome home, my ladies.” Peter said, standing above the me and Brenda mess on the floor.  
“Thank you.” I blinked at him.  
“Ladies get their own room, follow me.” Brenda and I stood up and followed Peter around a corner and he pointed us to a bed in the corner. “Here you are!”  
“Thank you, Peter.” Brenda said.  
“I’ll let you know when the pirates have gone and it’s safe to come up.” He said. We nodded and he left.  
“Brenda what are we doing?” I sat on the bed and looked up at her.  
“We are in Neverland, Alyssa. You took me to Neverland.” She smiled. “And you are not going to hit on Captain Hook.” She pointed at me.  
“We’ll see.” I laughed. Peter came back after about an hour and told us it was safe to go out. We climbed back up and we started walking back toward the shore (Brenda wanted to find the mermaids). We finally found our way back to the shore and got back into the water I swam out into the water and climbed up on a rock and looked out over the lagoon.  
“You’re being watched.” I jumped and looked down when I saw a mermaid leaning on the rock beside me.  
“Jeeze, you scared the shit out of me.” I took a deep breath.  
“I apologize, I did not mean to startle you.” She replied. “But you are being watched.” She said.  
“By mermaids?” I asked.  
She shook her head. “No, by Hook. He doesn’t like it when Peter brings new people to the island.”  
“What happened when he came back? I mean, everyone knows he was eaten by the crocodile, but what happened after?” I asked her.  
“He came back meaner, his eyes are red more than they are blue. He comes ashore more just to kill.” She said, her aqua eyes filled with fear. “Why do you want to know?”  
“If he’s coming after me I want to know what I have to run from.” I smiled back. “I’m Alyssa by the way.” I told her.  
“Star.” She replied. “He will be coming after the two of you.” She nodded to Brenda.  
“He can come after me all he wants. As long as he stays away from Brenda.” I told the mermaid. “I brought her here, Hook won’t touch her.”  
“You’re very brave.” Star said.  
“No,” I shook my head. “I’m just stupid.” I stayed on the rock and talked to Star until Peter came and got Brenda and I so he could introduce us to the new Lost Boys. I swam back to shore and grabbed my clothes and Brenda and I followed Peter back to the hide out. Peter had five Lost Boys (I was surprised there were still any), named Pockets, Cheater, Thimble, Barron, and King.

I didn’t know how much time had passed since we’d come to Neverland, all I knew was I was tan and skinny; and I wasn’t opposed. Star and I talked on almost a daily basis, and I discovered that mermaids were actually like a mix of 2003 mermaids and 1953 (they didn’t want to kill you, which was nice). One day when I was talking to her she told me that Hook had come ashore and to be careful; I told her I would. On my way back to the hideout I heard adult male voices so I hid and slowly got closer. I crouched behind a tree and as I peered around I saw the back of a man with brown curls and a scarlet coat. Fuck. ‘Run, Alyssa.’ A voice said in my head. ‘listen, you idiot you need to get out of there.’ I need to see him. ‘you’re not an Indian, stupid, you can’t just hide here, they’ll see you!’  
“For weeks,” I finally heard Hook speak. “we have been coming here and you incompetent excuses for men have been unable to complete this one simple task!” He turned in my direction and I could finally see him. My jaw dropped as I was looking at Jason Isaacs with alarming red eyes. “Find those girls that Peter brought back and bring me the one with green eyes!” He slashed at the pirates with his hook and before I had a chance to see their reaction I ran back in the direction of the lagoon. I called for Star upon reaching the shore.  
“Why does he want me.” I asked her.  
She sighed and looked at me. “He has been having dreams, dreams where all he sees is a pair of eyes, and hears a laugh, then his name, and the dream ends.”  
“Why is he dreaming about me?”  
“That much no one can say.” Star replied. “I hope you never find out.”  
“If you find out anything else, please let me know.” I told her, she nodded and I turned and walked back into the jungle. I froze when I came face to face with a wall of pirates. “Fuck.”  
“I found the one with the green eyes, Captain.” One pirate beamed up at the captain. When my eyes finally landed on Hook my jaw almost fell to the ground; his eyes were blue again. Hook looked me over and suddenly I felt very self-conscious. He started walking toward me and I backed up until my back hit a tree. Fuck. Hook got closer and I felt my heart rate pick up and I couldn’t figure out if it was because I was terrified or because of what Star told me. He finally stopped about a foot away from me; holy shit he was beautiful. He took another step toward me and took my chin in his hand, looking directly in my eyes.  
“You.” He whispered. “Men, take her to the ship.”  
“I beg your damn pardon.” I blinked at him. I felt two pirates grab my arms from behind. I grinded my teeth and dug my heels into the ground to slow them down. One pirate groaned and threw me over his shoulder. “Fuck no.” I tried to line my foot up right and kicked, he immediately went down and I tried to run back into the jungle but (quite literally) ran into Captain Hook. He just stood staring down at me, my eyes met his and I felt my heart rate pick up again. “You will treat me with respect or I will make your life a living hell, captain.” A wave of courage came over me and I stood up a little taller. I could practically see the wheels turning in his head as he offered me his arm. Slowly I put my hand on the crook of his elbow ‘what the fuck are you doing?’ that voice inside my head screamed as Hook and I started walking. ‘do you realize how dangerous this is? This is not a dream, this is real life! He’s not the same guy you’ve seen in the movies and fantasized about since you were 5. Be careful!’. Hook helped me into the dingy and stood at the front of it as they rowed back to the ship. I saw Star in the lagoon, we made eye contact and she went under. I looked down at my hands and tried not to get my hopes up, he wasn’t the same, I should have been scared; but instead I felt nothing. When we got to the ship I was the second one to climb onto deck (right behind Hook, and I tried to not stare at his ass the whole time). After I stepped on deck I was taken by another pirate and put below deck. “Are you absolutely shitting me!” I screamed. I threw some shit around before finally deciding it wasn’t doing my any good. I ended up finding a corner and curling up in a ball and going to sleep (sleeping my emotions away was something I’d always done).


	2. Chapter 2

I was lightly shaken awake some time later and I blinked up and saw the face of an old man standing over me. “Hello, miss.”   
“Hello.” I said slowly, sitting up.   
“The captain would like to speak to ya.” He said.   
I narrowed my eyes. “If he wants to speak to me he can come down here and do it himself.”   
“I wouldn’t do that, miss.” He warned lightly.  
“He’s the one who has been dreaming about me,” I told the pirate standing above me. “not the other way around.” I folded my arms across my chest and he blinked at me in shock. “I’m friends with mermaids.” I replied. “So, if you would, please go tell the captain that if he wants to talk to me can come get me himself. Since he was the one who put me down here.” Gotta love my salt.  
“As you wish, Miss.” He bowed his head slightly and walked back up to the deck of the ship.   
“What the fuck have I done.” I briefly reconsidered my life before I heard heavy boots start coming down the stairs to the belly of the ship. I froze when Captain Hook came into view. I swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat. “That was faster than I anticipated, Captain.” I straightened up.   
“I was anticipating you coming up with my first mate.” He replied, so that was Smee. “How surprised I was when he told me you demanded I come get you myself.” He stepped closer to me.   
“Not demanded, exactly.” I countered his step forward with one back.   
He chuckled. “And here I thought you weren’t afraid of me.” He took another step.  
“I wouldn’t say afraid.” I lied through my damn teeth. “Just unsure, you did come into the jungle demanding I be found and when you did find me didn’t give me an explanation as to why.”   
“You are quite right, my dear.” He said, continuing to advance until I was (once again) stopped by a wall. “However, you won’t know anything until I do.” His blue eyes pierced mine.   
“Do you need something, Captain?”   
“Answers, and you are the only one who holds them.” His voice got quiet.   
“Answers to what?” Don’t do anything stupid.   
“Those eyes,” this time his voice softened. “why have they been haunting me for months. What is so special about your eyes? What is so special about you?”   
“Nothing.” I said not breaking eye contact.   
“Why don’t I believe you.” His eyes darted all over my face. “A pixie sent here to torment me no doubt.”   
“I would never.” I breathed out before I realized what I’d said. Nice going, now you definitely fucked up. “I have heard your story many times, Captain. I would never. And it’s not pity, it’s not being a bitch.” He looked me over.   
“Mr. Smee! Quit eavesdropping and come down here!” He turned and yelled up the stairs.   
I jumped. “Fuck.” I muttered under my breath as the old man from earlier came scrambling down the stairs.   
“Set the lady up in my cabin. I will not allow a woman to live down here with the rest of the men.” Hook told him, not looking away from me.   
“Aye, Captain.” Smee replied, Hook and I made eye contact one more time before I followed Smee upstairs and to the captain’s cabin. Alarmingly it reminded me a lot of Hook’s cabin from the movie ‘Hook’. Smee walked out of my line of sight and came back with two pillows and some blankets. He set them on a red couch perpendicular to Hook’s bed. “Is this alright, miss?”   
“It’s more than alright, Mr. Smee, thank you.” I told him.   
“He’s never met anyone like you, miss.”   
“He’s made that abundantly clear,” I scoffed. “I doubt he even knows my name.”   
“The Captain has been hearing your name in his dreams for months now, Miss Aly.” He told me. “Your name is the only thing he has thought about for the longest time.” I blinked at him. “Do you need anything else, miss?” He asked.   
“Um, no, Mr. Smee, thank you though.” I replied coming out of my thoughts.   
“I’ll leave you then, Miss.” He gave me a small smile and left me alone in the Captain’s cabin. I sat on my new “bed” and ran my fingers through my hair.   
“Aly.” I heard a voice from outside the porthole behind the captain’s desk. I walked over and looked through and saw Star sitting there.   
“Star!”   
“What did I tell you, Aly.” She said. “Are you okay?”  
“They caught me after I talked to you, and I’m fine. I guess he wants answers to his dreams, and he thinks I have them.” I replied. “Please tell Brenda I’m okay, and what’s happened.”   
“I will, and please be careful.” She nodded and went under. I walked back over to the couch and sat down. I put my head in my hands and tried not to think about what was going to happen in the days to come.   
The captain didn’t come back until the sun went down. I imagined it was somewhere around 11 o’clock (but there were no damn clocks anywhere) and I was getting tired. So I curled up on my new couch bed and tried to go to sleep. He came back after I was about half asleep, opening the door and his boots sounded heavy as he walked. I guess he saw me pretty quickly because the boot steps stopped. I snuggled further into the blanket Smee gave me and I continued to pretend I was asleep. The boot steps were lighter this time as I heard them get closer to me then stop again. I felt a hand push my bangs off my forehead then the boot steps walked away. After that I actually did fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Smee woke me up the next morning with breakfast, and of course the captain was gone. After Smee left I was stuck in the captain’s cabin, well not stuck exactly, I just didn’t feel safe. I didn’t want to leave.   
After about a week of this I decided to jump ship. While no one was looking I jumped off the side and began swimming to the shore. “Man overboard!” I heard when I resurfaced.   
“Get her back! The captain’ll have our heads.” I heard someone yell as I started swimming back to the island.   
“Aly.” I heard from next to me.   
“Star.” I sighed in relief. She took my hand and the next thing I knew we were in the shallows of the lagoon. “Thank you.”  
“Run.” She nodded and I did as she asked. I ran through the jungle until I reached the trees to the hideout and jumped in.   
“Brenda!” I yelled. Almost immediately she came running around the corner and tackled me in a hug.   
“Oh my god you’re okay! What the hell happened?” She demanded.   
“I got kidnapped, and I ran away, or more specifically swam away.” I replied. “Nothing happened, apparently Hook has been having dreams about me, I don’t know why or how. Apparently neither does he.”   
“You’re back, and that’s all that matters. I missed you.” She said.   
“I missed you too.”   
Over the course of the next couple of days I got back to my and Brenda’s usual routine of absolutely nothing. And no matter how many times I asked Star she couldn’t tell me what Hook had been doing off the ship constantly. I’d gone off on my own one afternoon to explore a new part of the lagoon and lay out on a rock trying to work on my tan again. I shut my eyes and was finally relaxing when I heard a voice to my left. “Why did you leave.”  
“Jesus Christ!” I opened my eyes and jumped, falling off the rock into the water. I stood back up and saw Captain Hook standing there. “How the hell did you find me.” I panted, smoothing my hair back.   
“Answer my question first, Aly.” He said.   
“That is the first time you have said my name.” I blinked in shock. “I didn’t know you knew my name.”   
“How could I not? When you are the only thing I dream of.” He blinked at me.   
“I left, Captain, because I didn’t want to be trapped there anymore. When my best friend was still here on the island, and I was being ignored by the person who said he wanted answers from me. I saw the opportunity to leave and I took it.” I folded my arms across my chest and my heart stopped when I realized I was in my sports bra and underwear. “Why are you here, Captain? Are you here to drag me back to the ship?”   
I saw a momentary flash of hurt cross his eyes. “You wanted to know what I was doing when I left the ship.” He said as I climbed back onto the rock Hook scared me off of. “I was searching for an answer to my dreams.”   
“Did you find it, Captain?” I asked, dangling my legs off the side of the rock, facing him.   
“I was told I had to find the meaning for myself.” He replied.   
“How frustrating.” I replied. “Captain, why are you here?” I stood off the rock and walked closer to him. I stepped onto the shore and stood in front of him. “What do you want from me?” I asked quietly.   
His eyes met mine and he took my chin in his hand and traced one side of my jaw with his thumb. “Those eyes.” He whispered, I practically saw it in his face that he’d made a decision and he leaned down and kissed me. My eyes went shut as if on instinct, my arms went around his neck and my lips started moving against his. His arms went around my torso and I could feel his hook digging slightly into my back as he pulled me as close to him as possible. A few moments later we had to pull back for air.   
“Did you find what you were looking for, Captain?” I asked.   
“I think so.” He replied, shutting his eyes and resting his forehead against mine.   
“Brenda’s going to kill me.” I laughed lightly, not moving.   
“And why is that.”   
“She explicitly told me not to do this.” I bumped my nose against his, he chuckled. “I’m glad I decided to ignore her.”   
“As am I.” He replied.   
“I should probably go, Brenda will probably start to get suspicious.” I told him.   
“Mustn’t arouse suspicion.” He smiled.   
“Until next time, Captain.” I stepped away, and grabbed my shirt off the ground and pulled it on.   
“Call me James.” He nodded.   
“James.” I smiled back. “Until next time, James.” I grabbed my leggings and I walked back into the forest to the Lost Boys hideout, checking behind me every so often to make sure he wasn’t following me. Then went to the hideout to find Brenda; we had plans with the Fairies. Brenda and I befriended the a few fairies about three months after we arrived in Neverland; I had found my Fairy. Her name was Pascal, and she was a water fairy; I didn’t like Pascal too much at first, she was too much like me. After our first sass off, however, I really knew she was my fairy. Brenda found her fairy too, her name was Asther, and she was every bit as sweet as Brenda was.   
We made our way through the jungle and met our fairies by the lagoon entrance to their realm (we weren’t allowed in but we spent our time just outside). “Oh he told you!” I heard Asther say the moment Brenda and I came into the glade where the lagoon was hidden.   
“Who’s he? Told you what, what?” Brenda looked over at me as I froze.   
“Great question.” I looked over at her.   
“Nice going!” My fairy snapped.   
“Somebody want to explain what’s going on?” Brenda looked between me and the two fairies across from us.   
“The magic of soulmates is radiating from you, even you have to see it, Pascal.” Asther looked over at my fairy.   
“Yes, I do, but I was going to let her bring it up.”   
“Magic of soulmates?” Brenda’s eyes widened in my direction.   
“Um, so Hook and I had a talk, but I had no idea about any kind of soulmate magic!” I turned to the fairies. “What are you guys talking about?”  
“Hook has been coming to us for months now, trying to figure out the meaning of his dreams; his dreams of you.” Asther said.   
“What did you tell him?” I asked. “Because when he found me earlier it seemed like he got the answer he was looking for.”   
“You’ve been destined to come here since the day you were born, the both of you.” We heard a new voice. We saw one of the fairy elders flying up behind Pascal and Asther. Brenda and I bowed our heads as we heard her begin to speak again. “And when you leave, Neverland will be forever changed. Alyssa,” I looked up. “you are destined to love the pirate captain, and change him in indescribable ways. And Brenda.” It was her turn to look. “Neverland’s spirit is changing, you are here to bring the youth and mirth back to this island. The boy is changing, and not for the better, we worry about him. You are destined to either stop that change, or accelerate it. Tread carefully.” She looked between the two of us. “Alyssa you will bring so much joy to an angry, hurt, and forgotten man. You will give him the best gift of all. Do not let the boy take your happiness away from you, because he will try to.”  
“His dreams were telling him-.”   
“That you will bring great change, not just to him, but to this island. That you two have been tied since the day you both were born.” She said. “He has loved you since then, and has only been able to process it since you came here.” Brenda and I looked at each other. “Now the two of you must go, the boy will be looking for you soon, and he cannot find you here. But this is not the last time you will see me before your time on this island is up.” She said and disappeared. Brenda and I looked at our fairies who wished us farewell (and Asther apologized one more time).


	4. Chapter 4

“Well, that just happened.” I blinked as we walked back to Peter’s hideout.   
“What did just happen?” Brenda asked. “I think you missed some details of your time on the Jolly Rodger.”   
“I didn’t lie to you, nothing happened. He was away most of the time, I barely saw him.” I defended myself. “Now I know where he was going.” I ran my fingers through my hair.   
“What are you going to do?” She asked.   
“Absolutely great question.” I replied. “I’m not going to move onto the Jolly Roger like tomorrow. This is a lot.”   
“Well, you have been married to him since you were like five.” She gave me a cheeky smile.   
“Not in real life! I don’t want to get married yet! I don’t even want to deal with someone else’s shit yet! I can barely deal with my own shit!” I listed off.   
Brenda laughed and took my hand in hers and started dramatically swinging them. “Skip with me, nerd.” She commanded and I laughed and we skipped back to the Lost Boy’s hideout. Brenda slid down before I did and as I reached the tree something was pulled over my head and everything went dark.   
When the sack thing was taken off my head I blinked a few times letting my eyes adjust to the light and saw three Indians standing over me. “Um, hello.” I said. “I suppose it’s about time I met you lot. I’m Aly.”   
“You are Hook’s.” The girl said, who I assumed was Tiger Lily.   
“Um, no, I don’t belong to anyone.” I blinked up at her. “If you don’t mind my asking, what is going on?” She said something in her native language and the other people in the tent left and we were left alone.   
“You have seen the Fairies.” She stated. “We are their guardians and I can tell you have seen the Grand Lady. What did she tell you?”   
“What you just said, basically. I’m destined to be with Hook.” I replied. “You didn’t kidnap me because you knew I’d seen the Fairies, why did you kidnap me.”   
“I wanted to meet the person who will either save this island or raze it.” She crouched down in front of me and looked my face over.   
“I thought that was my best friend.” I blinked at her.   
“Peter is not the only one who is tied to this island, and you are bound to that other person. So therefore, you are tied to this island as well.” She told me. “You have the power to protect it. Use this power wisely. I wanted to see what kind of a person you were; and I see that you are trustworthy.” She walked around me and unbound my hands. “Remember, Alyssa Morris, we have eyes everywhere, and we see all. Do not break our trust.”   
“I don’t plan on it.” I told her, standing up. “Now how do I get out of here?” She threw a small leather drawstring bag at me.   
“A gift from the fairies. Fly your way out.” She told me and left the hut. I opened the bag and I saw gold dust at the bottom of it. I smiled, left the hut, sprinkled some on me and flew out of the camp. I flew onto the Jolly Roger and walked up to the Captain’s cabin and knocked. The door flew open a few moments later and I saw Hook standing there, his eyes glowing red. Then the moment he saw me they changed back to blue. “Noted, never knock on your door.” I blinked up at him.   
“Oh, no no, please. I apologize, you are always welcome.” He opened the door a bit more and stepped aside so I could come in. “Was there something you needed?” He shut the door.   
“Should I ask why you were so upset when you opened the door?” I asked.   
“It’s nothing important,” he replied trying to wave it off. I figured it had something to do with what Star said when Brenda and I first got here; he was different. “did you need something?” He asked.   
“Brenda and I went and visited the fairies today.” I told him. “And had a surprise conversation with one of the elders.”   
“I see.” He replied.   
“She said I’m supposed to save you, James.” I stepped closer to him. “But I don’t know how.”   
“You already are.” He said, kissing my forehead. “Sit with me awhile, let’s talk. I shall have Smee make us some tea.”   
“That sounds nice.” I smiled, he smiled brightly back at me. You will bring so much joy to an angry, hurt, and forgotten man. I heard the Elder Fairy’s voice in my head as James pulled a chair up to the other side of his desk and gestured for me to sit in it. I sat down and he told me he would be back after giving Smee the order to make tea. I leaned back and looked around his cabin, early 1800s maybe? That seemed a little late for pirates, but he was never a Caribbean, Spanish mane kind of pirate. So, maybe early 1800s might be where he fit. I looked over my shoulder at the door as he came back into his quarters. “Welcome back.” I smiled.   
“Smee will be in with our tea shortly.” He smiled back. “Aly.” He sat across from me at the other side of his desk.   
“Yes, James.” I leaned back in my chair.   
“Despite all of my dreams, I still know nothing about you.” He told me, oh I cannot say the same, Captain. I smirked in my head.   
“What would you like to know, Captain?” I asked, folding my arms across my chest.   
“Everything.” He replied. “Tell me everything.”   
“Where do you want me to start?” I asked.   
“The beginning.” He smiled. So, I proceeded to tell Captain Hook an extremely censored and abbreviated version of my life story. Personally, I didn’t think it was that interesting and a lot of it involved him and the story of Peter Pan in general (naturally I left those parts out). He sat across the table from me and listened intently to every word that I said. I was impressed.   
“Never in my life,” I told him. “did I ever think I’d end up here.”   
“Yet another thing we have in common, my dear.” He said, looking me in the eyes.   
“There’s one difference though, Captain.” I took a deep breath “Since I was a child I dreamed of coming here. Growing up has always scared me and it was something I didn’t want. Magic has always fascinated me, I’ve always wanted to fly, and you have intrigued me since I was a child.”   
“I’m not sure whether to be flattered or confused.” He replied with a small smile.   
“James, can I ask you something?” I sat back in the chair I was sitting in.   
“Of course pet, anything.” He said, matching my position.   
“Why did you let me in so quickly?” He stood from his chair and walked around behind me.   
“You are beautiful, and charming, and you have a very quick tongue.” He began. “Yours were the eyes that haunted me in my sleep. What I thought was haunting. Those dreams of you went from a frustration to something I welcomed, the way you would say my name brought me joy when I awoke the next morning. It did not take me long to begin wishing that you would be lying next to me when I opened my eyes every morning. I was falling for a woman I had never met.” I turned around to look at him. “Then you appeared, quite literally fell from the sky; and you were real. With the same beautiful eyes.” I stood up and walked over to him and stood about a foot across from him.   
“And do I live up to your expectations, James?” I blinked into his beautiful forget-me-not blue eyes.   
“Everything I could have ever hoped for and more.” He reached out and hesitantly cupped my cheek in his hand. “You are perfect.” He added quietly.   
“Captain, I assure you, I am the exact opposite of perfect.” I matched his tone.   
“I wish you could see yourself through my eyes.” He leaned down and kissed my forehead. I let out an involuntary little squeak the moment his lips hit my head. He pulled back and looked down at me, an eyebrow cocked. “What was that?”   
“That happens, I really like forehead kisses.” I felt my cheeks turn red. He smiled and kissed my forehead again, this time letting his lips linger. I shut my eyes and leaned a little bit into him. 100% I could not believe this was happening, he was real, and we were together, and my stomach had butterflies all over the place. He took his lips off my forehead and I rest my head on his shoulder. “I should probably get back before Brenda starts to worry.” I told him, not moving or opening my eyes. He exhaled through his nose and tightened his arms around me a little more.   
“If you must.” He said into my hair. “Just promise that you will come back.”   
“I’ll come back tomorrow if you like.” I took my head off his shoulder and smiled up at him.   
“I would like that very much.” The captain responded and leaned down and kissed me.   
“Then I will see you tomorrow.” I smiled up at him and reluctantly stepped away.   
“That you will.” He opened the cabin door for me and we stepped out onto the deck of the ship. All I had to do was look over my shoulder at him and look at his smile and I was floating off the deck, I blew him a kiss and flew back to the island and went to find my best friend.


	5. Chapter 5

“Do not go in there!” Brenda ran up to me when I landed, about to go into the hideout.   
“Why?” I asked, raising an eyebrow.   
“Peter is looking for you, he thinks something is up.” She said. “You keep disappearing.”   
“Okay, but you know I spend most of my time on the beach, I have since I’ve been here.” I told her.  
“I know, but you’ll have to tell Peter that, he’s getting suspicious.” She said, I hugged her. “Together?” I nodded and we went into the hideout together.   
“Aly!” Peter saw me instantly. “Where do you keep going?”   
“Beach, Peter, I made friends with a mermaid, Star. I love the water, it’s calming. Why?” I replied, half lieing.   
Peter walked up to me and got in my face before inspecting me, as if trying to determine if I’m lying or not. “You’re tan.” He told me.   
“That’s typically what happens when you spend most of your time at the beach, Peter.” I told him.  
“No pirates?” He said.   
“I don’t feel like dieing, thanks.” I replied. “They scare me.” I lied through my teeth.   
“Good, they should.” He perked up. “But don’t worry, I protect everyone on the island from those filthy pirates.”   
“That’s why I feel safe enough to spend all day by the water.” I lied, trying to boast the boy’s ego. “I know you’ll protect us if anything happens.”   
“Of course.” He puffed out his chest. “Remember that.” I saluted him, and he turned and left.   
“Strange times in the kingdom.” I turned to my best friend.   
“You’re telling me.” She replied.   
“Did I tell you I got kidnapped by the Indians?” I looked over at her.   
“What!”   
The next couple of days were rough, Peter was getting skeptical of my every move and I ended up telling James what was going on and that I probably wouldn’t be able to see him on a frequent basis. The day Peter found my bag of Fairy dust was the worst of all, he screamed at me when I told him it was from the Indians, telling me I shouldn’t be talking to the Indians and to not go near them again. He then proceeded to take the bag of dust, hit me across the face with it and walk away. I couldn’t believe I’d wanted to be him my whole life. That night I walked down to the beach and sat watching the water lap at my toes, and finally I saw Star’s head peak over the water. “Hi Star.” I smiled sadly. She beckoned me closer and I crawled onto a rock so she could get closer to me.   
“Oh my gods what happened to your face?” She demanded, pulling herself out of the water further.   
“The Indians gave me a bag of Pixie Dust, and Peter found it, told me I shouldn’t be seeing the Indians and slapped me across the face with the bag. So, I can’t go see James anymore.” I told her, trying hella hard not to cry.   
“He hit you across the face with a leather pouch of Pixie Dust?” Star asked in disbelief.   
“Can you please tell James what happened? That I won’t be able to see him for a while? At least until I figure out how I can get to him without Peter figuring out.” I asked her. “Please.”   
“Is he awake do you think?” She asked, and I nodded, Star ducked under the water and I watched her swim away. I looked down at the water in front of me in an attempt to get my mind off of what was going on; and how Neverland no longer seemed like the utopia I always imagined. I looked up again when I heard splashing and my jaw dropped when I saw my boyfriend (can I call him that) standing there and soaking wet.   
“James.” I stood up, standing thigh deep in water. “Star.”  
She smiled. “Let me know when you’re done and I’ll take him back.”   
“Thank you so much.” I said to her, she nodded and went back below the water.   
“Your face.” James said, walking up and standing in front of me.   
“Peter hit me with my bag of Pixie dust.” I told him quietly. Even in the moonlight I could see James’ eyes start turning red. “I’m okay though, James, it’s no big deal, please don’t get upset.” I reached out and tried to grab one of his arms.   
“Yes it is a ‘big deal’!” He exclaimed.   
“James, please, he’ll hear you.” I begged him. “Please calm down.”   
“I will not calm down!” He roared. “Who does that boy think he is?”  
“The one in charge of this island.” I jumped and turned around, seeing Peter standing on the shore.   
“Peter-.”   
“I knew you’d betrayed us! I should have killed you the moment I got the suspicion, but I let you live! Because Brenda trusts you!” He pulled out his dagger and Hook stepped in front of me.   
“Peter, please, just listen to me.” I tried to step out from behind Hook.   
“Come any closer, Peter and I will kill you.” The man in front of me said.   
“I never want to see either of you on this island again. You are both banished!” He yelled, the instant he spoke those words I felt the air shift; almost instantly it felt hard to breathe.   
“Star.” I said quietly, she instantly stuck her head out of the water, wordlessly she held her hands out and Hook and I each took one before she sped us back to the Jolly Roger. Once James and I climbed back onto the ship I sat heavily on the deck and stayed there.   
“Aly, you can’t just stay there, we need to get you dry.”   
“What is he going to do to Brenda?” I looked up at him.   
He knelt down next to me. “I don’t know, lovely.” He told me. “Truthfully I don’t.”   
“James, what have I done?” I felt unwanted tears start to well up in my eyes.   
“Absolutely nothing wrong.” He put his hand on my thigh. “There’s something wrong with him, he has been changing, and not for the better. To be completely honest I am very surprised he brought you two here and that you are still alive.”   
“The fairies warned us,” I finally felt the tears start to fall. “they told us he was changing and I didn’t do anything about it.”   
“There is nothing you can do.” James told me. “You may be bound to this island, but we both know your purpose is not to fix the boy.” We locked eyes.   
“Yeah, apparently it’s to fix you.” I smiled against my will.  
“And you are doing a wonderful job.” He smiled back and helped me up.   
“I’m still terrified he’s going to do something to Brenda.” He wiped away the last tear that fell down my cheek.   
“Don’t worry so much.” He took my hand and led me into his cabin. “You have your mermaid friend, she’ll let you know if anything happens the instant it happens.” I nodded. “Now let’s get you changed.”   
“Do you have anything that’ll fit me?” I smirked at him.   
He gave me a look. “Do not.” He threw one of his shirts at me, then grabbed a pair of red knickers and handed them to me then gave me a look.  
“Turn around, Captain.” I put my hands on my hips.   
“If the lady insists.” He bowed slightly at the waist and turned his back to me. As quickly as I could I changed and told him he could turn around.   
“This shirt looks like it could eat me, James Hook, but overall I feel the outfit is a success.” I smiled.   
“I’d imagine you would look spectacular in anything.” He came over and kissed my forehead.   
“Or nothing.” I arched my eyebrows a couple of times up at him.   
“Most definitely nothing.” He replied.   
“We should try that out sometime.” I winked and walked out on the deck. When nighttime finally came around I walked into Hook’s cabin to find him making up a bed on the sofa I spent many a night on. “James, what are you doing?” I asked, shutting the door behind me.   
“Preparing for bed.” He replied as if it was obvious.   
“The bed is over there, handsome.” I pointed to the large object in the near middle of the room.   
“Yes, well, what kind of a gentleman would I be if I didn’t let the lady have the bed.” He said.   
“There’s enough room on it for both of us.” I walked over to him and took his hand in mine. “Spend the night with me, James, please?” I blinked into his beautiful blue eyes.   
“As you wish.” He nodded, smiling lightly. My heart jumped, there was no way he knew about the Princess Bride, but I couldn’t stop myself from drawing the parallel. I curled up under the covers in a night shirt he let me have and waited for him to join me. Finally I felt the bed dip signaling he had joined me at last and I curled up against his side. Gently his arms wrapped around me and brought me tighter to him, I sighed in happiness and rested my head on his shoulder.   
“Penny for your thoughts.” I said quietly.   
“You cannot imagine how much I have wanted this.” He said into my hair, I smiled. “I never imagined you’d be real.”   
I lifted my head from his chest and looked up at him. “Surprise.” I smiled.   
“Surprise indeed.” He laughed and kissed me. “You look tired.”   
“I’ve had a long day.” I sighed. “It hasn’t been the best on top of that.”   
“Sleep then.” He told me, resting his chin on top of my head. “I promise that everything will be better in the morning.”   
“Have you seen the future Captain?” I smiled.   
“As a matter of fact I have, and everything is going to be just fine.” He rubbed his nose against mine lightly. “Now, go to sleep.” He rubbed my back. I shut my eyes and kissed his neck and started to fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

When I opened my eyes the next morning I was alone in bed and gaging from the light coming in the porthole near me it had to be close to noon. I got out of bed and wondered out of the cabin and on to the upper deck. I scanned the deck and saw literally zero pirates anywhere. “James?” I called, walking onto the main level of the ship. “Anyone?” I looked to the island and saw literally all of the smaller boats sitting on the beach. “Oh James, what are you doing?” I sighed and folded my arms across my chest anxiously. “Please James don’t do anything stupid.” After pacing on deck for what seemed like forever I heard my name being called from the water. I ran to the railing and saw Star looking up at me. “Star thank god.” I sighed. “What is going on, do you know?” I asked.   
“He’s meeting with the Indians.” Was her reply. “I don’t know what about, but he has been meeting with the Indian chief all day, and I’ve heard something about fairies too.”   
“Indians and fairies?” I gripped the railing. “What could he want from the Indians and the fairies?”   
“I don’t know, Aly, none of us have heard anything about that yet, but things on the island have started to change since yesterday. What happened? What did Peter do to you?”  
“He banished me.” I replied. “Maybe James is meeting with the Indians about that?”   
“The Indians asked to meet with him, so, it’s a possibility.” She replied. “Either way, Aly, this does not seem good. These three have never met like this.”   
“Okay,” I ran my hand through my hair. “keep me updated with anything you find?” I asked.   
“Of course.” She nodded and ducked back under the water. I went back to pacing the deck of the Jolly Roger, waiting anxiously for James and the literal entire crew of the Jolly Roger to return. It was well past dark when I finally noticed lanterns on the beach and the boats heading back to the ship. I ran back into James’ cabin and waited for him to return so I could yell at him and tell him how worried I was without the whole crew standing witness. I paced for a bit before he walked in and shut the door behind him. “Oh my god, James.” I threw my arms around his neck and buried my face in his shoulder. “Where the hell have you been all freaking day?” I looked up at him.   
“I come bearing a gift.” He stepped back and handed me another leather pouch. I opened it and saw it was full of pixie dust.   
“Oh my god, James!” I hugged him again. “How?”   
“I took a visit to the fairies today.” He smiled, pushing my hair behind my ear. “You are apparently a very special young woman.”   
“You just found this out?” I raised an eyebrow and tried to suppress a smile. “Anything else happen that I should know about?” I asked hesitantly.   
Hook sighed and cupped my cheek in his hand. “The island is dying, my love.”   
“Excuse me?” He nodded. “I thought that’s what Brenda and I were here to fix.”   
He took a deep breath and held it for a moment. “Brenda has left.”   
My heart stopped and I stepped away from him. “What did you just say to me?” I felt tears start to prick at the corner of my eyes as James’ forget-me-nots looked down at me in pity. “Do not look at me like that James, just explain what in the hell you just said.”  
“She left this morning.” He took a step toward me but I stepped back again. “She requested a fairy guide and they left before dawn.” My legs gave out from underneath me and I sat on the ground.   
“What the fuck?!” I screamed, balling my fists in my hair and tugged as hard as I could.   
“Aly stop.” James crouched in front of me. “Enough, dear heart,” he took my left wrist in his hand. “enough.”   
“Why did she leave?” I finally asked quietly.   
“I don’t know.” I took my hands out of my hair and leaned into him, burying my face in his shoulder. “I’m so sorry.” I felt him shift and I was pulled onto his lap.   
“I love you.” I said into his shoulder. I then closed my eyes and waited for him to respond.   
His arms tightened around me. “Please tell me you mean that.” He said quietly.   
I looked up at him and ran my fingers through his hair. “I love you, James, and I’m not just saying that because I’m upset. Ask me in two hours I will still tell you I love you, ask me in two years and I will still say the same thing. I love you Captain Hook.”   
He smiled wider than I’d ever seen anyone smile and he kissed me, putting his hand on the back of my head to hold me in place. I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck. “I love you more than I ever thought I could love anything or anyone.” He whispered after pulling back about an inch. My heart thudded hard in my chest and I couldn’t stop the wide smile that came over my face as I nuzzled my nose into his.   
“I’m never going to leave you, I promise.” I hugged him again. James’s arms tightened around me and we sat there for at least half an hour, not moving a muscle. Finally there was a knock on the cabin door which broke us from our thoughts. We both stood and James walked to the door and found Smee standing on the other side. “James?”  
“The Indians wish to speak to you.” He turned to face me.   
“What could the Indians want from me?” I spat, folding my arms across my chest.   
James walked back over to me, put his hand on my elbow and kissed my hairline. “Go see what they want, precious.” I sighed and nodded, stepping away from him and followed Smee.   
“I don’t know what you’re doing Miss Aly, but I’ve already seen a great many changes in him.” Smee turned and looked at me. I smiled back, not really knowing what to say. “I’ve known about the prophecy for a long time, Miss Aly.” He said.   
“Wait, really?” My eyes widened, and he nodded. “So, you knew I was coming?”  
“I didn’t know who was coming, but from the moment he started having those dreams, I knew it would be soon, and between you and me; I’m glad it was you.”   
“Thank you so much, Mr. Smee.” I replied, not expecting him to say something like that. “I genuinely mean that.” He smiled back at me and helped me into the dingy to take me to the island. We were met at the shore by Tiger Lily along with two other Indians and after Smee told me he would wait there for me I went with them back to their camp.   
“Your friend has left, Alyssa Morris.” The Indian Princess told me. “The balance of the island is off.”   
“Why are you telling me this? What can I do?” I asked.   
“You are the only one who can stop it.” She stated. “If you leave, Alyssa Morris, the island is doomed.”  
“Well, that’s ominous.” I blinked down at her.   
“When we met with your captain today we discussed the fact that no one, not even the fairies, knows the fate of this island or what the future holds for you. Just that you hold the fate of Neverland in your hands.”   
“You called me here to tell me this?” I asked. “James could have told me this without leaving the ship.”  
“No, Alyssa Morris, I brought you here to show you something. Follow me.” She led me through the woods to a part of the island I had never been before. We finally stopped in front of a tree that was quite literally glowing from within. “This, Alyssa Morris, is the heart of Neverland. As long as this tree lives, the island continues to thrive.”   
“It looks like it has seen better days.” I replied honestly. I walked up to the tree and put my hand on it and literally felt it pulsing like a heart. As my hand went on its’ bark I saw the light get a little brighter and I felt a surge of energy.   
“The tree recognizes you.” Tiger Lily said from behind me.   
“I have wanted to come to Neverland since I was a child,” I turned around and looked at her. “this place is where youth and happiness is born, and I will be damned if this place dies on my watch.” The Indian Princess smiled at me and told me to turn around. When I turned I saw the tree glowing brighter than before. “I did that?”  
“You and the tree draw energy from each other. If you continue to feel that passionately about this island, Alyssa Morris, we will be just fine. Now, let me escort you back to the pirates.” She walked with me back to the beach where Smee was waiting for me and said goodbye. Getting back into the boat I didn’t say much until we got back to the ship.   
“Tiger Lily showed me the heart of the island.” I told Hook once I got into his cabin.   
“She what?” He stood from his desk.   
“The heart of the island. Told me we were connected, and that as long as I had a passion and a love for the island. Everything would be just fine.” Hook smiled and hugged me.   
The more time I spent with Hook the more I noticed the effects that his time thus far on Neverland has had on him. He had nightmares almost every night that he refused to tell me about; James was haunted by something. He would start thrashing in his sleep so much that it would wake me up, and then I would try my best to wake him. Once I managed to the first thing he always did was look over at me with a panicked look on his face, and that was when I figured out he was dreaming about me. It was because of his nightmares that I found out that James liked to be held; when he was having nightmares or not. His favorite spot turned out to be curled against me with his head over my heart. He had no front to maintain when he was with me, no reputation to protect, he was no longer Captain Hook; just James. While he was curled up on my chest it gave me the opportunity to play with his hair, I loved running my fingers through his chestnut curls and I think he found it soothing. In my mind, it was a good way to show him that I loved him and that I wasn’t going anywhere any time soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Over the course of the next few months I visited the tree almost every day. I figured it really didn’t do anything to actually help the island, but I felt better when I was around it. One day after visiting the tree I went and saw Pascal; and immediately upon seeing me she got very excited. “I don’t think you have ever been so excited to see me.” I laughed.   
“Oh Aly you have a little light!” She put her hands on her smiling face.   
“Excuse me?” I asked, raising an eyebrow.   
“A little light.” She flew over to me and pointed at my lower stomach. “A very little light.”   
“Pascal,” I stepped back. “are you trying to tell me I’m pregnant?”   
‘”You didn’t know?” She flew up so we were eyelevel with each other. “But you’re friends with a mermaid, she didn’t tell you?”  
“Obviously not!” I ran my fingers through my hair and crouched on the ground. “Oh my god, Pascal this is so bad.”   
“How is this bad?” My fairy asked.   
“I have no idea how James is going to react, this has never even crossed my mind, or his for that matter.” I tugged at my hair. “Oh my god.” I groaned.   
“How did you not know?” Pascal asked, flying into my line of vision.   
“The thought had never occurred to me, I hadn’t gotten my period since coming here, I assumed that came with the whole no aging thing. Oh my god, Pascal, how am I going to tell him?” My fairy just looked at me, unsure of what to say. I felt like my heart was going at 100 miles an hour, and I finally just sat on the ground. Landing heavily on my butt I just stared ahead of me. “I can’t go home tonight Pascal.”   
“Well you can’t stay on the island, Aly, Peter will kill you.” She replied quickly.   
“I need to go see Star, thank you, Pascal.” I looked at my fairy, she wished me good luck as I left the glade and I made my way back to the beach. “Star!” I called into the water. My friend surfaced a few moments later. “Why didn’t you tell me?” I waded into the water a little and sat on a rock.   
“I thought it was something you should find out for yourself.” She replied. “I’m sorry, Aly. What are you going to do?”  
“I have to tell James, I hope with everything I have that Peter never finds out.” I ran my fingers through my hair. “If he wanted me dead now, I think him finding out about the baby will only make it worse.”  
“Go tell Hook, Aly.” Star nodded at me then looked at the ship. “He’s waiting for you to come home anyway.”   
“Thank you, Star.” I smiled at her and felt my stomach begin to tie itself in knots; I took a deep breath and flew back to the ship. “James, can we talk?” I asked, walking into our cabin and shutting the door behind me.   
“Of course pet.” He stood from his desk chair and walked over to me. “What is it, precious?”   
I took a deep breath and took his hand in both of mine. “James, I’m pregnant.” Captain Hook just stared at me, unblinking, for a few moments. “James?”   
“What did you just say?” He finally said, his eyes weren’t red; so that’s a good thing.  
“I’m pregnant James, both Star and my fairy just told me.” I picked at my fingernails nervously. He stared at me for a few more moments before silently hugging me. I stood in shock for a second before hugging him back. He let me go soon after and got on his knees in front of me and wrapped his arms around my torso. After pressing his face into my stomach I felt him begin to shake. “James,” I ran my fingers through his curls. “love please look at me.” He lifted his head and his eyes met mine; he was crying. “James what on earth is the matter?” I got on the floor with him.   
“Absolutely nothing.” He replied with a smile. “Dear one I have never been better.”   
“But I thought you hated children.” I sat back on my heels.   
“Children, yes; but this child is half the best thing that has ever happened to me. No child will ever be loved as much as ours.” James replied honestly. Then it was my turn to hug him and start crying.   
“I love you, James.”   
He hugged me back “I love you so much, my darling.” 

So, James and I began our lives as expectant parents; kind of. We had to keep the baby a secret for as long as we could from as many people as we could. If Peter found out about the baby, we both knew that he would try his hardest to kill me and the baby. Not very long after I told James about the baby, I overheard him talking to Smee about possibly bringing me back to the other world. I felt my heart drop and my hands immediately started shaking; he can’t send me back, I won’t go back. I walked back to my and James’s room and sat down heavily on the bed. There was no way he could actually do this to me, he couldn’t just dump me back off into my old life. Neverland had become my home, despite all of its current problems I belonged here; James was here. I know that he wanted to keep me and the baby safe; but he was more than capable of doing that while I stayed here. I was not leaving.   
I decided that I wasn’t going to say anything to James the next time I saw him, I didn’t want to upset him and I needed to figure out how I was going to stay here. “I have a proposition for you, my love.” He said at dinner, I looked at him, my heart rate picking up.   
“And that would be?” I asked.   
“Let’s get off the ship, let’s take a walk on the beach. We can have Star keep a look out for us to let us know if any Lost Boys make an appearance.” My heart leapt and I smiled and James mirrored me.   
“I love that idea!”   
“I’ll have everything made ready for us.” He stood from the table and left the room. I took a deep breath and sat back in my chair, my smile getting wider, almost completely forgetting about the conversation I overheard earlier that day. James came back in a few minutes later, telling me that Smee was getting the boat ready and was going to take us ashore. When we arrived on the beach James immediately took my hand in his and we started walking.   
“I’m going to make sure that our kid knows how to swim once they get old enough.” I said, swinging our arms and looking out at the water.   
“I think that is an excellent idea.” James replied, giving my hand a squeeze. I looked over at him and couldn’t believe how handsome he looked in the moonlight.   
“I love you James.” I told him after a few moments of silence.   
Hook stopped walking and stood in front of me, he took me in his arms and kissed the top of my head. “You are the most precious thing in my life, I want you to know that.” He said.   
“I never doubted it.” I replied into his chest. “You are not the man I expected,” I looked up at him. “you love with all of your heart James, I don’t deserve you.” I told him.   
“Quite the opposite, my love. It is I who do not deserve you.” I saw something change in his eyes and he leaned down to kiss me. “Let’s head home, my love, we can’t have you exhausting yourself.”  
I rolled my eyes and smiled. “Whatever you say, love.” He took my hand in his and we went back to the Jolly Roger and got ready for bed. “Aren’t you coming to bed?” I asked, getting under the covers.   
“Yes, I’ll be in soon, there is just something I have to discuss with Mr. Smee.” James nodded.   
“Don’t be too long.” I smiled. James walked over and kissed me before leaving our cabin. Part of me didn’t actually want to go to sleep, but there was no way James could have arranged something already so I shut my eyes, curled up on my side and fell asleep. When I opened my eyes again I had no idea where it was, I sat straight up in bed and tried to survey my surroundings. I was in a house of some kind; but I could tell just by the feel of the air that I was no longer on Neverland. Slowly I got out of bed and walked over to the door, I opened it and stepped out into the hallway. I made a left turn and walked toward the light that I saw. I stopped when I found myself standing in someone’s living room; and saw the back of a head I recognized very well.“How fucking dare you.” I said, anger taking over me. “You fucking left.”  
The head turned around to reveal the person I used to consider my best friend. “Alyssa, can you sit down and let me explain before you bite my head off.”   
“What am I doing here?”  
“That’s part of the explanation. Sit.” She pointed across the sofa. I folded my arms across my chest and sat across from her. “Kinda soon after you went to live on the Jolly Roger, things went to shit. Peter started having violent outbursts, and I went to visit the fairies, and we both agreed it would be better if I left Neverland; I even met with the fairy elders. So they smuggled me off of Neverland and back here. Three days ago I got another visit from the fairies, Asther specifically, telling me that you were pregnant and that Hook was trying to get you off of Neverland. I told Asther that you could stay here; and here you are.” Brenda explained. “How bad did Peter get?”  
I rubbed my hands together in my lap. “After he banished me, he made it very clear that if he found me on the island again he would kill me. And I was terrified that if he found out about the baby he would kill the both of us.”   
“You do know that he did this to protect you right? Like he didn’t want to risk the possibility of Peter getting ahold of you.” Brenda leaned forward, giving me her look of ‘you’re being over emotional and stupid, just think about this’.   
“He could’ve protected me there, I know he could have.” My eyes started to burn as they filled with tears. She scooted over next to me and gave me a hug.  
“Here, honey.” She handed me a letter. “I haven’t read it, but I know it’s from him.” I wiped my nose on the back of my hand and took the letter.   
I looked at the front and it had my name in Hook’s handwriting, and I tried my damndest not to start crying again. ‘My darling one, I want to start this by saying that my decision to let you go was the last thing I ever wanted to do. You gave my life meaning, and I have never felt for anything like I feel for you. I have sent you back to the other world in order to ensure that both you and the baby are safe from Pan. I do not know what I would do if I lost either one of you. Aly, I love both you and the baby more than I could ever say. I hope you will forgive me some day for sending the two of you back, but if it ever becomes safe, and you are willing, I will come back for you. Please never forget that I love you, James’. I finished the letter with tears streaming down my face.   
“Who knew all of that could have come out of Captain Hook.” Brenda smiled.   
“He’s a big softy.” I wiped at my face with the heel of my hand.   
“It’s going to be okay.” Brenda hugged me again. “Congratulations, love.”


End file.
